


One Hundred Paw Prints

by BelletristWordSalad



Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi, because Kishimoto missed so many opportunities, because there is an alternative to the canon, pilotverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5485280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelletristWordSalad/pseuds/BelletristWordSalad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One hundred slices of life as applied to the world of the Naruto Uzumaki who hails from Mount Oinari. [True Tale- and Tapestry-compliant, all pairing types possible, mature themes scattered throughout. All vignettes posted in numerical rather than chronological order. Leitmotif: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mzxoLZXF9SI">Life in Technicolor ii</a> by Coldplay]</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Hundred Paw Prints

Song: "[Theme of Laura](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6LB7LZZGpkw)" — Silent Hill 2 soundtrack

-:-

“Hey, Akanō! Guess what!”

“I _despise_ guessing games.”

“I’m gonna be a shinobi!”

“Oh, goodie.”

“Dad’s gonna take me to the entrance ceremony tomorrow. And I’ll catch up to Big Bro yet!” The little corvid let out a triumphant laugh, oblivious to the Raijū’s flat stare.

“Yes. Well, forgive me for not _leaping_ for joy. Bad back, you know.” The enormous thunder wolf slumped to the ground, his back to his Keshinriki once again. “Due to a certain albatross around my neck.”

First, a sprained ankle. Now this? The little boy pouted. “You big meanie!”

But whatever dampness this exchange had on Sasuke Uchiha’s spirit evaporated the next day. Not only had Dad taken him to the Academy’s entrance ceremony, but the Sandaime Gyokkage himself had given a benediction to all the kids!

Could this day get any better?

“Hello, young man.” When Sasuke turned to the speaker, he saw none other than the Sandaime himself. Remembering his manners, the young Uchiha quickly bowed. “H-hello, Lord Sandaime.” He couldn’t believe it! The Gyokkage was talking to him! To _him_! Wait ‘til Itachi heard about this!

“What is your name, young one?”

“Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha.”

The elder’s eyes brightened considerably. “‘Sasuke’! A wonderful name, indeed! Fortuitous, even.” He leaned down ever so slightly, as if to tell Sasuke something meant only for him. “I’ll let you in on a little secret: that was also my father’s name.” The Sandaime Gyokkage winked.

“Wow! Really?”

“Oh, yes. In his time, my father was a splendid shinobi. In fact, there’s an Inari shrine named after him in Kamakura for that very reason.”

Sasuke blushed sheepishly. Who’d’ve thought his namesake had that kind of history behind it?

“Well, Sasuke, I pray you become a splendid shinobi as well, and do your name proud.”

The little Uchiha beamed. “Okay!”

“Oh, yeah? Well, _my_ name’s gonna blow your mind!” 

Sasuke opened his eyes, finding himself face-to-face with a wildly grinning blond boy with whisker-marked cheeks and eyes that rivalled the sky. “My name is Naruto Uzumaki, the ultimate whirlpool, baby! and my name will be bigger than everyone else’s, including the old man’s old man, because my whirlpool of awesomeness will suck theirs in! And don’t you forget it!”

Incomprehension lined the little corvid’s face, for he knew not what to make of this crazy boy. At the same time, however, he couldn’t bring himself to look away…

“Speaking of things that spin,” said the Gyokkage, his earlier affability gone, “I better not see or hear of any of such painted on this building, or your _head_ will be spinning.”

Naruto gave an _eep!_ and just as quickly as he’d appeared, he sped off, leaving the elder to sigh. “My ward,” the Sandaime said, clearly embarrassed and wishing for a change in subject. “I worry about him sometimes.” He sighed, then turned in the direction in which said ward left. “Well, patience and endurance never come free, even for us shinobi.”

Fugaku, ever a man of few words, simply _hmm_ -ed his acknowledgement before he and his son took their leave. 

The rest of the day passed quickly for Sasuke, at the end of which the young Uchiha felt very confident about his shinobi future. With so much going for him, it would only be a matter of time before he caught up with Big Bro now!

But that night, when Sasuke Uchiha went to bed, Mr. Roary in his arms, his last thought was not about catching up to his brother or even his goal of joining the police force. Instead, he went to bed thinking of that blue-eyed blonde who’d made such a brash introduction.

And it wouldn’t be the last time he would do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke and Fugaku Uchiha, Hiruzen and Sasuke Sarutobi, Naruto Uzumaki © Masashi Kishimoto  
> [Akanō](http://animon.deviantart.com/art/Want-to-be-Anything-Else-334473287), Gyokkage title, Sasuke Inari Shrine © me


End file.
